I see you
by ZannieN
Summary: Takes place from 215 and up . This is what i want for them...slowly I am getting there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Shades of red

Elena turned on her feet and walked up the stairs. She was sure that Stefan had accepted her terms but he sure as **** didnt like it. Damon on the other hand accepted it period.

Stupid,...why did he even have to try killing Elijah ? Now everything was harder, One potentially in the future pissed off original laying dead in the basement, AND Klaus coming whenever.

Elena having had enough for one day, took her bags and drove home, leaving the salvatore brothers to them selves.

Damon feeling good about Elijahs death went up the stairs to his bedroom.

"That can`t be " Damon rounded the corner and there she was naked from top to toe in HIS shower. Wishfull thinking however did`n`t make him second guess who his bathtub guest was...Kathrine

" _Do you have a bath robe_?" Her eyes were filled with joy and playfullness. Not hiding anything that was given to her by nature.

Damon wakeing up from his shock, tightened his fists and became rigid with anger

_"Well do you have that robe_ ?" Kathrine lifting one eyebrow

"_What the hell are you doing here? You sceeming little_ *****_ using me to get out !" "You are __**NOT**__ staying here,- get dressed and get the hell out of my house before i wake up Elijah just so he can put you back in the tomb !"_

Kathrine had already stepped out off the shower absolutely unshy reaching for a towel.

"_ Ohh but sweet, sweet Damon you know that wont happen, he`ll kill you first" _turning her lips into a teasing arrogant smile.

_" Besides you still need my help i promised you, remember?"_

_" I don`t need your help, so get out Kathrine! "_

He turned to walk out the door again, when he heard her stand right behind him.

Damon turned to look at her, wet hair and a towel wrapped round the middle of her body. Had he not known her, despised her, loathed her, he would certainly have found her beautiful. But knowledge make`s wise and in an instant he had her backed up against the wall, one hand round her neck 10 inches of the ground.

"** YOU **_don`t get to play like that this is my house, therefore my rules_"

" I_`m quite hungry Damon, didnt Elena have a younger brother ?" Arrogantly hanging there_

_"Kathrine don`t" _

His voice with just a hint of panic , and Kat heard it, she could smell him trying to figure out how to negotiate his way out of this one.

" _Just let me stay, i`ll play nice , and i wont kill anyone"_

He let her go, starring her in the eyes.

" _How about i just kill you now"_

_" No can do Damon, then you cant have the information i have on Klaus and Mystic falls_"

Defeated Damon made his way down stairs and found Stefan in front of the fire.

" _Maybe killing Elijah was a bad idea" Cause we just got ourselves a pain in the ass houseguest, it appeares" _

He said getting himself a drink and sitting down in the nearest chair.

Stefan looking rather surprised and puzzled, was just about to ask what was going on. When he heard something coming from the top of the stairs and as if she was called uppon Katrhine came waltzing down the stairs rather pleased with her self.

" Hello Stefan, did you miss me"

Stefan felt something tug at his heartstrings, but he assumed it was worry over Elena suddenly having to deal with her doppelganger once again, and of course Elena would be mad when she found out Kathrine was free. So he desided not to react too much, and in that way not let Kathrine have her fun.

Elena put on some jeans and got ready to go out the door...today they were all planning together, no more martyrs no more ego trips and first and foremost no more lies from them, well actually thinking about it, Elena could`nt come up with a lie from Damon. And all that stuff in the Gilbert diaries, Damon NOT bad ?. Knowing she had to ask some questions she hurried out the door , and stod in front of the Salvatore house some 15 minutes later.

She found Damon standing in the hallway looking up the stairs, irritated expression on his face. He turned his eyes on her teasingly.

" _So are you ready to have some fun ? "_

Elena felt something wrong instantly, he looked wrong in some way no lies!_!_

_" Whats going on Damon ? just tell me now "_

He took one step closer to her still looking into her eyes now just a bit more serious.

_"Kathrine is here"_

_"She`s what?"_

_"She came last night after we killed Elijah, appears compulsions wear off when the vampire who did it dies. She just didn`t like telling the truth when__** I **__ asked her." _

Elena was frozen in place scared and well,... pissed of really.

Damon took 3 moore steps and put his hands on her shoulders, levelling his head with hers.

_"She is playing nice right now and if she tries anything i WILL have a stake through her heart before you can count to ten, besides, she claims to have information we need. I have to try and get it if there is anything important. "_

Elena suddenly had all these feelings inside mixed and twisted, upside down. Complicated, -friends, not friends, friends again and so on, Right now he was close and a sence of calm fell over her. She closed her eyes and nodded, saying _okay_.

Damon heard her heartrate slow down and let go of her. He had learned to over rule those feelings, ignore them, but she stil made his nonbeating heart twitch, in his soul anyway. Best to go get a drink, so he turned to walk down into the livingroom. Elena followed, thinking she might talk to Damon now, undesturbed.

He heard her follow and turned on her knowing Elena wouldnt be able to react fast enough, and stop outside his personal space. She managed to stop just before she would`ve bumped into him.

"_ Did you want to ask me something Elena_?"

He had his crooked smile on as his eyes dug their way down in hers.

Elena blushed slightly and found that words were a little hard to find, something reached her way down inside her heart and he smelled sooo good, then he backed away.

The fogg lifted from her head and the questions came back to her.

"_ I read the diaries and Stefan told me about his past...the diary gave me the imression that there was only one vampire here after the fire and that he went crazy killing everybody. Stefan said it was him and it was a bad time for him, why did you leave_?"

"_Why do you ask Elena , what is it you wanna hear?_"

Partially hurt and partially irritated with the blame he heard in her voice. He turned away looking allmost through the flames going back in time.

Elena realising that he took the blame on him even when it was`n`t for him to recieve. She went to him and layed a hand on his arm.

"Damon i dont blame you ! I just want to hear the story from you to"

He turned and looked at her.

" _I left because i couldn`t help him, he was dragging me down just as fast as he could drink women. _"

She flinched at his last words but stayed at his side looking him in the eyes.

Could it really be?... He`ve so far since she met him and she always hated his way of vamping out, killing. He wasn`t like this when he first turned, and he wasn`t like that now. Something in her changed and she felt a need to stand there with him watching the wood burn silently in the fireplace.

" I_m sorry Damon _"

He nodded once and emtied his glass .

_"Whats going on here_ " Stefan came down the stairs with Kathrine on his tail. Looking just like Elena, straight hair the same type of clothes and a big smile on her face.

" _Hi Elena, that`s funny, i have that outfit too, wanna see " _

" _Hello Kathrine_, Elena said chin up and defiance in her voice. Stefan hurried to Elenas side and gave her a quick kiss.

_" Kathrine is going to help us find out,who Klaus is, and how we kill him"_

_"Well that`s just great and you dont know if we can trust her"_

Stefan shot a glance at Damon and then shrugged his shoulders.

Kathrine sat down in the black leather sofa, crossed her legs and smiled at Elena saying "_off course you can Elena"_

They all started searching in old books, diaries whatever they could get their hans on. But nothing seemed to surface and give them any help. Kathrine was searching the internet in hopes of a hint but still nothing.

Damon turned to Stefan

" Not that im a huge fan of the idea but we could take the dagger from the creepy one downstairs?" Letting the words linger in the room for a few seconds. He was met by 3 NO es

"_ That`s the last option"_

Stefan followed Elena to the door, it was already to late and aunt Jenna would not let it slip that easely this time..

Elena frowning her forehead looking very worried .

_" Stefan i dont like her being here with you, what if she tries something?"_

_"I love you and Kathrine cant change that, i will se you in the morning"_

He gently kissed her and gave her a squeeze goodbye-

Next morning she came to the house early finding the front door wide open and she entered very alert.

Upstairs Damon was reading journals, again coming up empty. Thinking to himself that maybe they were searching in the wrong places. Maybe the originals left their mark on other histories than the vampires.

He heard a cry of pain from downstairs, and he knew that he had to hurry, it was the sound of Elena hurting . Superspeeding down the stairs he was in the hallway not a second later, taking in the scenery before him.

The two doppelgangers identicaly dressed. One pinned up against the wall by Stefan, trying to breathe. The other standing scared in the corner crying. Stefan had his fangs out and was growling.

5 seconds had passed and then Damon reacted, he could never confuse the two so he physically removed Stefans arm.

"_ Stefan let her go !" _Firmness in his voice

Stefan refusing to do so and putting his arm back up against the girls neck.

"_ Kathrine is playing her damn games, shes messing with my head"_

Damon gets in between the girl and Stefan pointing at the other doppelganger.

_" You might wanna talk to her about it and stop hurting Elena" _

Disbelief in his eyes he looks at Elena now sitting on the floor holding her neck and coughing.

Stefan was frozen in place, not moving one inch. Flashes of fear, regret, anger and deep sorrow was in his eyes.

Katrine looked at the three in front of her and started yawning.

_" Well i guess its time to take my beauty nap, you all have fun _"

With that she left the room.

Stefan rushed to Elena wanting to pick her up from the ground. Thinking to him self that he SHOULD have known the difference, -but he didnt, and now Elena was hurt.

_"Stefan don`t ! , just don`t, " _

She pushed his armes away while getting up her self. Then she gave Stefan one last glance and strode of into the kitchen.

How could he see Kathrine in ME, Thoughts were going through Elenas head as she poured her self a glass of water . Mostly she felt betrayed and unseen.

Damon stood leaning against the wall in the far side of the kitchen.

"_Are you okay _?" Pausing before he goes on...

_"Kathrine still loves Stefan you know" _

_"Damon i dont know what to feel about that i dont know anything_ _right now" _

Elena turned to look at him with a sudden puzzled expression on her face.

_"Damon ? , how come you could tell the diffirence ?"_

_" Aww thats just something i do_" Smiling his crooked smile again, and tilting the head to one side.

She walkes over to him and looks him straight in the eyes, seriousness written all over her face.

_"Please - how did you know_"

He took a deep breath and said:

"_ Elena,... its not that difficult knowing the diffirence between a yellow and a red rose, the yellow one is plain and there are hardly any nuances to it but the red rose (pausing) has all the shades of red you can imagine, and its only hard to tell the diffirence if you`re color-blind_.

Damon turned on his feet and let Elena stand there completely taken aback.


	2. Just fun

Why did I tell her that, and why does she keep getting under my skin? Damon was walking circles in his bedroom . She loves Stefan, but sometimes it seems to be me, for just one moment, seeing only me. His thoughts tangled with his own desire for Elena to be with him.

He didn`t get Stefan ! Having Elena as his his girlfriend and then not know her from Kathrine, they were night and day. How blind was that vampire.!

Elena had taken some journals from the house, and had driven back home, she fell back on to the large couch in the Gilbert house. She closed her eyes for a second, leaning her head backwards until it rested on the back of the couch. She was angry with Stefan, in all their time together it had never been this bad, and she was heart broken. She started reading the diaries she brought home with her, trying to get her mind on other things than Stefan. Not really searching for Originals or Klaus she read pages and pages of Stefan the Ripper, he really was bad back then. She flipped a page and opened her eyes wide;

Doppelgangers :

Blood from a doppeltganger is special. If the blood is willingly given by both doppelgangers , it is said to bring back a vampire from death. However it must be given within the first 15 minutes of death, and only works when given, and not forced in any way. **Must be given straight to the heart by one.**

Moonstone curse : The sacrifice of a doppeltganger and the moonstone will lift the curse . Broken by the werewolves, it will allow them to change at all times. Broken by vampires, it will allow the vampires to move around in the sun unharmed.

Elena had fallen asleep on the couch, and woke up when Jenna came home dropped of by Alaric.

" You look fresh , you should get some sleep Elena"

" What time is it ?"

" It`s 11 p.m.. And up you go young lady " Pushing Elena towards the stairs.

Elena walked almost sleeping up the stairs and opened the door to her room,

Thinking to her self, that she had to show them what she found in the journal. Next morning. She saw her window was open, and spun around looking straight at Stefan.

" Elena I'm so, so sorry , I should have known, but she was toying with me and I couldn`t tell the difference."

Regret written all over his face.

He took her face in his hands but Elena pushed him away.

" Stefan I have nothing to say to you right now, just go."

" I love you and it will never happen again (pausing) I promise."

Elena felt her anger rise to the surface, Red cheeks and racing heart.

" No, it won`t happen again and you know why ? You always try to smooth things over like this" " Like I just have to forgive you all the time,-well surprise, this time I just can`t."

Letting all her anger show in that second, not backing down, but crushed inside. She turned and walked into the bathroom and closed the door, hoping she would never go through it again.

When she finally did , Stefan had gone.

She took a deep breath and fell a sleep surrounded by her diary, the Gilbert journals and her teddy-bear.

Elena woke up the next morning and had no desire to leave her bed. She hurt her heart and all she needed was time, — and...some good girl friends...She grabbed her cell and dialed Caroline and Bonnie asking them to come on over.

She was in the shower letting the water run down her body, and feeling the tears run too. Every thought in her head she let go, every confusion entering her she washed away, but somehow, when she came out of the shower...

They were still there.

Caroline and Bonnie came not long after. It had been ages since they were together like this, and Elena found that she eased up a little with them there.

"So me and Stefan broke up "

Bonnie was the first to ask.

"Why?"

"I don`t know , but it was just too hard, i need a break"

" Aw you poor thing, do you want to come out with us tonight"

There`s Dancing at the grill , and I`m gonna sing for Matt, I have a plan you know"

She smiled and faked a seductive expression. They all giggled and lashed out at each other with pillows, making feathers fly all over.

"It sounds fun, but I'm not going, maybe some other time, I just feel like I need to take some time."

Caroline and Bonnie both looked at each other and then smiled at Elena, nice thing about girlfriends, you don`t have to explain too much.

The girls left around dinner time, wanting to go home and get ready for the night out. Elena on the other hand was left to her self and she had absolutely no intention of going up to the Salvatore house. She did start her homework though, falling a little behind , the vampires of town had kept her busy.

Elena sat at her desk with music in her ears when Damon came through the window. He decided to wait and see if she found out her self that he was there, before tapping her on the shoulder, and she did not a minute later.

"Damon what are you doing here, and what is that "

" I came to see if you were alright , i heard Stefan came home last night and had an argument with little miss Kathrine" Soooo therefore i figured you might just need a night out"

" No Damon, Caroline and Bonnie asked me already i just want to be alone, what is in that box "

Elena pointed at a white box with purple ribbon on it. Damon smiled teasingly and turned to jump out the window, but right before he did he looked back at her.

"That`s just too bad Elena, no dancing, no box, its up to you"

Closing her eyes for what seemed like forever thinking, feeling and then again trying to shut it out so that when she opened her eyes she was ready to have some fun for just ONE night.

"Fine Damon" She said with a smile, "I`ll come, but you have to promise me something "

"Whatever you want"

Damon smiling and then turning very sincere.

"I just want to have fun, that`s it, nothing else" And then she raised her eyebrows looking at him and waiting for him to agree to her terms.

"Just fun " Nodding once.

"Now I want my gift " She held out her hands looking very eager.

Damon handed her the box and she untied the ribbon and let it fall to the floor.

She put the box on the bed and opened it removing the silk-paper covering the present. Elena took it and held it out in arms length, and then she started giggling.

It was a t-shirt very beautiful made grey base and leafs of pink and silver, but the writing was priceless.

I believe in vampires

And on the back

So bite me !

"You like it ? , I thought it was very you"

" Damon i love it"

She couldn't help herself and swung her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"I`ll be right back, I just have to change " She turned on her feet and walked into the bathroom leaving Damon waiting for her.

Elena didn`t see Damon`s expression but it was filled with awe and something coming from deep down. He so alwaysalways wanted her to choose him, to look at him the way she had always looked at Stefan, but he dared not to hope. He couldn`t afford to be hurt so bad again, and the risk was huge.

She came out 10 min later all dressed up and looking very beautiful.

Damon thought to him self :Even when Kathrine looks the most beautiful, she doesn`t get anywhere close to Elena, just the way she shines and radiates, the burning fire within.

"You look sassy, who`s your date ?" Teasing her just a little.

"Damon this is not a date, this is suppose to be having fun, but I can stay at home if you`d like?"

" I was not trying to upset you merely pointing out that if you had a date he would be very lucky ."

Elena blushed and then turned and walked out of the door calling him from the hall.

"Are we going or not"


	3. Coming back

When Elena and Damon got to the grill it was filled with people. Outside there were groups chatting, couples kissing against the walls and music flooding through the doors. Damon held the door for her, and walked in behind her. She immediately found Bonnie and Caroline talking at a table.

"Hi you guys, surprise... I came"

"Elena , great, but how did you...never mind" and then Bonnie smiled.

She had seen Damon in the crowd and had made the connection.

"So what`s up with that ?" and she nodded her head towards Damon at the bar.

"No no, we`re just here to have fun, he thought i needed it, and frankly he was right and so were you "

Elena looked at Caroline looking at...Matt

"Caroline that plan of yours what is that about ?"

Trying to look her in the eyes.

"Mm Mm I'm not gonna tell but i will show you in about one hour"

And then she left them with a smile and curls bouncing around her head.

"Bonnie i`ll be back okay, I'm gonna get a soda "

Damon was standing at the bar, with a drink in his hand, when Elena reached him.

He felt her there even before she physically was.

Damon faced her and smiled.

"What can i get for you young lady "

"I would like a coke please, straight up unfortunately.

He raised an eyebrow and looked impressed while he called the waiter.

Damon leaned over the bar, and whispered something in the ear of the bartender , then he looked him in the eyes. 15 seconds later Elena had her drink.

"Damon you shouldn't have" taking a zip of the drink and then continued.

"Maybe you should" Now she had a huge grin on her face.

"Living the wild life, it suites you " he said.

They spotted Alaric there with Jenna, having fun at one of the tables. Matt was working tonight too. Nice having friends there Elena thought to her self. She went and talked to Bonnie some more, and didn`t come back until half an hour later.

Damon was very on edge sensing something was wrong tonight. He grabbed her arm gently and whispered in her ear.

"Elena i have a bad feeling, i think we should go"

" Elena had finished her glass some 10 minutes ago and therefore had a clouded judgement"

"Okay Damon fine, but i want one dance"

Her tone was demanding and he agreed, thinking that it wouldn`t be all that bad, besides they would be out sooner if he didn`t argue with her. He led her to the dance floor where they just started playing an up beat song.

(In my system, by Tinchy Stryder )

He didn`t dance much but he absolutely could if he wanted"

So he grabbed her hands and pulled her close pushing her away and twirling her around at the same time, catching her at the waist. Elena let her hair fly all over rocking away but always had one hand connected to Damon. The heat, all the people, the beats, and then him far too close, but for now she felt the rush of freedom. Even moving this fast Damon noticed Elena smiling to her self, and he did the same, he let her fly around never hitting some of the others on the floor, she turned around and backed up against him going down beat by beat. had she seen his face she would have known that he had closed his eyes feeling everything with her. But she didn`t need to see, she felt him too. The song ended and the lights became steady and calm. They fired up

Adam Lamberts : Wataya want from me?

Elena looked into his eyes as he started to exit the dance floor, and found that she needed this song, and being held, so she yanked at him and he turned giving in to her request. He had tried to avoid the slow dance, avoid it for him self, but he did it for her.

He looked up almost wishing he had said no in the first place, but only almost. His thoughts came rambling down on him;

I cant be here with her like this, this wont end right, but I can never say no to her. Why can`t I say no. I need her too much,...for my own good.

She held around him hiding her face in his chest and he put his arms around her body almost shielding her from everything else. All that had just passed his mind was gone, blown away by her smell, by the feel of her body close to his, blown away by her pain.

Elena felt all her emotions come up and started crying ever so silent. Letting tears run down and letting Stefan go. It was so bottled up and so hard talking about and like this she didn`t need to.

Damon heard her and held her tighter until he offered her a snip of his shirt saying

"Blow "

She smiled through the tears and hit him in the chest.

"You ass"

Damon took her hand and lead her through the crowd to the back door of the grill. The feeling of bad karma came back full throttle, and he was very alert, when they came out in the night air. Elena took a deep breath and exhaled while she was looking around. There she was...Caroline had been gone most of the evening.

" Hey Caroline what`s up?, weren`t you going to surprise us?"

When Caroline turned around they saw who she was talking to.

Tyler

He had been away for a very short time, but the transformation was clear. He was calm , collected and seemed to have gotten his priorities straight. Damon stood side by side with Elena, not that he thought Tyler would do anything, it was just in case there were others out there. Tyler came to stand in front of them , sorry written all over his face.

"Damon, Elena, I`m sorry about last time, I was confused and couldn`t make the right decision. All these things happened to me and i pushed away the wrong people"

He looked over at Caroline

" I am making the right one now, I know whats going to happen and i know how to kill Klaus, can we talk somewhere ? "

Damon studied him for a few seconds reading his pulse and breathing, then he reached for his cell calling Stefan ordering a group meeting.

"Salvatore house in 20 minutes, and Caroline, you go get Alaric too"

Tyler and Caroline nodded splitting up.

Elena was sitting in the the passenger seat of Damon`s car, worried about what was to come.

Why did Tyler come back now and what did he know?. So many questions.

Damon came not long after, he just checked the woods for something suspicious, but there was nothing alarming.

Elena looked at Damon while he started the car.

"Before we see the others, thank you Damon, I had fun. I didn`t know you could dance by the way"

"I`ve been around for a while now so i had time to practice"

He looked at her and smiled that smile of his...never failing to amaze her, even loving Stefan she never seemed to be able to look away from that smile.

"So Tyler is back, do you think he was lying?" Elena asked

"No, i tried to pick up on that, and he didn`t fail my test"

"Lets just hear him out, since Katherine's not telling anything" Damon added

Damon was caught in his own thoughts thinking about Tyler and the connection to Klaus when they arrived at the Salvatore house.

Damon held the door open for Elena and followed her into the living room. Stefan saw them come in together and fell silent and obviously seemed irritated with Damon. Kathrine was smiling from the corner.

" Wolfy was outside the grill with Caroline, and he apparently has things to tell us about Klaus"

Damon had poured him self a glass of whisky and was now looking at Stefan waiting for him to respond.

"And you were at the grill why ?" tension in his voice, fists tightened,glancing at Elena.

Damon took a deep breath and turned around to leave until the rest of the party got there.

Elena walked and grabbed Damon by the arm, turning to face Stefan.

"Damon thought I needed to be cheered up, so he brought me to the grill, where the girls were. I just had a good time Stefan, stop being like that, would you !"

They all heard the front-door open and moments later Alaric entered the room followed by Caroline and Taylor.

Alaric with his back to the others, questioned Damon with his eyes, and Damon shrugged his shoulders as a response.

Taylor cleared his throat.

"I know this might seem odd to you, but I want to help, I have people I care about in this town. It started a few days ago when I was sleeping, and woke in the middle of the night, I went out to check the woods, Jules had run an errand and wasn`t close. The next thing i remember was that i was back in my bed and i had a clear vision of how to kill Klaus and that i had to share it with you"

"Is it possible to compel a werewolf, "Stefan asked .

"Nope it doesn't work on them, too much animal, i tried " Kathrine answered

Everybody turned to look at her puzzled and Tyler tightened his jaw for a few seconds until Alaric put a hand on his shoulder.

" Don`t mind her, she on everybody's nerves these days " Alaric said

Kathrine made a small hiss in Alarics direction and then lounged down on the couch, putting her legs up.

" So what was the message you got under compulsion from this mystery person?"

Damon asked.

"Klaus can be weakened by a werewolf bite, then you need a dagger of some sort , and at least 3 witches to bind the dagger to him and set him on fire with some sort of magic flames. "

Tyler looked at their faces, all seemed to think about making plans together, and Alaric left with Damon.

" I will be the werewolf, but I cant tell the difference when im in my wolf form, I want to kill all vampires period. The pack mind is very strong and I think that if I connect to one of you and get use to the smell, that person might be able to guide me in a fight. I don`t know if it will work but i owe you all so I will try"

Then he looked down waiting and then met Carolines gaze.

"I will do it "she replied

"But what exactly do we do, what do you need ?" She continued

"I need your smell close, and i need to know you, so that we sort of sync our brains...you should provoke the wolf in me too"

He looked at her awaiting her refusal, but it didn`t come she just nodded and went to stand beside him.

Stefan didn't like it much, but it was all they had for now, and besides Kathrine hadn't called anything Tyler had said as a bluff.

"Ok, you two go do what you need to do, Tyler when is it going to happen do you know this ?"

"Jules said that the sacrifice has to be at full moon so that gives us 10 days"

Stefan nodded and Tyler returned it before him and Caroline left.

"Elena are you okay" Stefan asked.

Elena had just listened to the conversation and actually couldn't find her own feelings, she was numb, and blank eyed.

She lifted her head to look at Stefans worried expression.

"I`m okay it`s all just a bit much I think, I need to go home and get some sleep" With that Elena stood up and walked into the hall, all zombie like. She had put on her jacket when Damon and Alaric appeared, Alaric had something in his hand, Elena couldn`t see what it was, besides she felt to tired to think about that now.

Damon looked her in the eyes, Alaric had left them, to join the others in the living-room.

"You don`t look so good, do you want me to take you home ?" He asked gently.

She loved those eyes she could drift away in them, but was interrupted by Stefan.

"I`ll take her" he said

Elena did not protest this time, she was just too tired.


End file.
